Don't Leave Me Lonely
by Heartlocker
Summary: Heya fic. A drunk word is a sober thought. Maybe this holds true for drunken nights together too. Naya knows that what happens when she and Heather are drunk means so much more than just a fun night. Naya POV
1. Chapter 1

I'm jolted awake from my sleep by the sound of my cell buzzing on the nightstand next to my bed. I groggily grab it and see that it's my boyfriend Gabriel and push answer.

"Hello," I say, barely audible.

"Good morning, baby. Come open your door," he says sweetly.

"Ok, I'll be right down," I reply. I hate mornings. I hate being woken up, even if it's for him. Gabriel is sweet, probably the sweetest guy I've ever dated. He does everything right. He holds the door open for me. He always says exactly what I need to hear when I'm upset. He is everything a girl could ask for in a guy. So why do I feel like something isn't right with our relationship? I know exactly why.

My thoughts are interrupted as I open the door and find him standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Morning," I say as I give him a quick peck on the lips and take the cup of coffee from him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work early today."

"They told me they didn't need me until this afternoon. So, I thought that I would come spend the morning with my favorite lady," Gabriel replies.

"That's sweet of you," I reply as I motion for him to come inside. He pulls me into a hug as I turn around. I let him hug me for a few seconds and pull away.

"I have to take a shower. I have to be on set here in a couple hours," I say, trying to pull myself out of the hug. I walk upstairs feeling guilty. Guilty for stringing him along, guilty for kissing someone else the last night, guilty for not feeling the way that I'm supposed to about him. I can't shake the thought of the previous night's events from my mind. We didn't mean for it to happen. Heather and I had just gone out to a club with some friends. We both had a lot to drink and before I knew it we were making out back at my apartment. It wasn't the first time either. It seemed like that happened often lately when we were drunk.

The funny thing is that today, she probably won't even acknowledge that it happened. That's what we always did. Make out, ignore that it happened, and move on with our lives. We just made out when we were drunk, no big deal. Right? It wasn't a big deal or anything. Lots of people do that. All I know is that when Gabe and I make out, it doesn't feel the same. When he touches me, I don't feel tingles run down my spine. When I feel his breath on my neck, it doesn't make me weak in the knees. No, those are only things that happened with Heather.

Playing alongside her in Glee every day doesn't help matters. We are girlfriends on the show so our constant touching and hugging never seemed to phase anyone. We were just playing the part. But I never am just playing the part. Something inside tells me that Heather isn't just playing the part either. Because even when we aren't on set, we act the same way.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. I walk downstairs and find Gabe sitting on the couch watching tv. He pats the spot next to him for me to sit with him. The images flash in my head of Heather and I making out on this spot, her on top of me slipping her hand under my shirt. The pain washes over me again. My heart aches, not because I am upset that we did what we did, but because I start to miss how it felt to have her that close to me. I wish that it was her sitting next to me right now instead of him. I wish she wouldn't have taken off after everything last night. I wish I could have woken up to her next to me. That will never happen though. She is with Taylor and I am with Gabe. Those moments were just drunk moments. They didn't mean anything, right?

"Baby, are you okay? You're being really quiet today," Gabe says as he pulls me closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. "Just tired. I was up late last night."

"Oh okay," he replies. I know he gets annoyed when I shut him out. But I can't share this with him. I can't tell him what's really going on with me. I don't even understand it. All I know is, I can't wait to go to work today and see her.

I arrive on set a few hours later. I walk into my trailer and drop off my bags. I hear a knock on the door. I open it and find Heather on the other side. Her eyes and cheeks are red and she looks like she has been crying.

"Heather, what's wrong?" I ask as I take her hand and pull her inside. I instantly embrace her in a hug. She breaks down in my arms. We stand like this for several minutes as she continues to cry. When I feel her start to relax and her cries soften, I decide to find out what's wrong.

"What happened?" I say softly as I gently move the hair in her face behind her ear.

"Taylor and I broke up," she says. I wipe a stray tear from her cheek and hug her again.

"I'm so sorry hun," I squeeze her closer and rub her back. I pull away and take her hand in mine. "Why did you guys break up?"

She looks at me and for a moment and I feel like I know exactly why they broke up. I don't know why I wanted her to say it was because of how she felt about me, but I did. It was the way she looked at me when I knew something that she didn't want to say out loud.

"We just realized that it couldn't work anymore. The long distance thing was just putting too much of a strain on us," she replies. I look down at our intertwined fingers and rub my thumb across her knuckles. It wasn't what I wanted to hear. I'm sure it's not what she wants to say. Part of me wants to press on for more and to get the truth out of her, but the other part knew that she wasn't quite ready for that yet. After all, I am still dating Gabe. Why would she pour her heart out to me when I'm already taken? If she only knew that deep down I felt the same way.

Suddenly I'm pulled away from my thoughts by her lips touching mine. I don't even have time to think. I let myself melt into the kiss. I know she's vulnerable. I know this might be taking advantage of her, but it feels so perfect. I place my hand on her cheek and to my surprise she deepens the kiss and pushes me back against the couch.

She snakes her hand along the hem of my shirt and I can feel the heat rising inside of me. I have to stop this before it goes past the point of no return. I know if we keep going I won't want to stop. She's vulnerable and I'm still in a relationship. I let my better judgment get the best of me and place my hand over hers.

"Heather," I say as I pull away from the kiss. She starts to lean in again and I want so badly to keep kissing her.

"Heather, wait," I say again. _Damn you conscious_. "We can't do this right now. I don't want it to be like this."

"You can't say that you don't want this too," Heather says softly. The confused look on her face tells me I need to explain further. We both sit up and I take her hand in mine again.

"No, that's not it," I say softly. "I want to be with you, just not like this. I don't want to be the girl you rebound with. I don't want you to be the one I cheated with. I want it to be just me and you in the picture and that's it. No guys." She sits back against the couch.

"I get it," Heather says. "I'm sorry for forcing myself on you. I just am really emotional and you always make things better."

"I know you are. That's why I didn't want us to do this right now. I want you to want to be with me because you care about me. Not because you need it to make you feel better," I say.

"So, wait, are you saying you want to be with me too, like for real?" Heather asks with a smirk.

"Of course. You're way hotter than any dumb guy," I reply with a laugh. We act like we are just kidding, but I know that neither of us really are. We both mean what we say. I do think she's hotter than any guy and I do want to be with her.

"Then break up with Gabe," she says abruptly. I search her eyes to make sure she isn't playing games with me.

"Are…are you being serious?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies. A knock on the door interrupts our conversation.

"Hey, they need you on set," Dianna says as I open the door. She looks behind me and sees Heather's flushed cheeks and red eyes.

"We'll be right there," I reply.

"Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer as I turn and smile at Heather, "it will be." I take her hand and lead her out the door. We follow Dianna to hair and makeup in silence. After several minutes of being dolled up I walk into the choir room set and sit down on the seat that is my mark for the day's shoot. I smile when I see Heather heading towards me. She sits in the chair next to mine and pulls my chair closer to hers.

"You okay?" I ask quietly as she links her arm through mine intertwines our fingers.

"Now I am," she replies. I spend the next few hours being a silent comfort to her. Soon enough, everyone has figured out there is something going on by how quiet she is and how much attention I'm giving her.

* * *

><p>After shooting for the better part of the day, we head back to our trailers to get ready to go home. I change clothes and freshen up in the bathroom and hear a knock on the door.<p>

"It's open," I yell. I look around the corner and see Heather come inside.

"Hey sexy lady," I say with a smile.

"Hey you," she says as she walks up behind me and embraces me in a hug. "Thank you for everything today."

"You don't have to thank me. It's what I'm here for," I reply as I turn around in her arms to face her.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight? I don't want you to be by yourself. We can make dinner and just hang out and watch a movie," I say.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Let me go grab some things from my trailer," she replies. In that moment I realize I need to set things straight with Gabe for me to feel right about what's going on between Heather and. I pick up my phone and dial his number.

"Hey baby," he answers.

"Hey," I reply.

"Is something wrong?" he asks. He always knows when something is wrong. He can hear it in my voice. I always wear my emotions on my sleeve.

"Come to my trailer," I reply solemnly. Half an hour later he arrives.

"I'm just gonna come out and say this to you. I think we need to break up," I say as he shuts the door. I never have been one to drag things out. I'm a rip off the band-aid kind of girl.

"Wait…what? Did I do something?" he asks. I can tell he is upset. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"No, I just don't think that this can work with us. Because, well, because I love Heather and I want to be with her," I reply as the tears well up in my eyes. There is silence on the other end.

"You love Heather? As in you're a lesbian?" he asks confused by my outburst.

"I…you know I don't like labels Gabe. I just know that I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else. I know that I care about you, but I don't love you like I do her. It's confusing for me too," I explain. I know it's harsh but he needs to know the truth.

"Look, I'm upset but I want you to be happy. If that means you aren't with me, then I guess that's what needs to happen," he says sounding defeated.

"So, so you don't hate me?" I ask.

"No, I sort of knew already. Plus, we haven't really been dating that long and even though I really was starting to fall for you, I could tell you weren't in it like I was," Gabe replies. I'm shocked to find that he isn't as upset as I thought he would be. He's surprisingly calm about it.

"I gotta go," he says

I nod and give him a hug as I realize Heather will be back soon.

"Okay. Take care of yourself," he says softly.

"You too Gabe," I reply I shut the door behind him. I know he's heartbroken. But things will be better this way.

I wipe a stray tear from my cheek as Heather comes back inside half an hour later.

"Nay, what's wrong?" she says as she quickly comes to my side to comfort me.

"I broke up with Gabe. I just…I know I don't love him like I do you," I say as I maintain eye contact with the piercing blue orbs that hover next to me.

"It's okay to cry even if you didn't love him. You still cared about him," she says reassuringly as she places her hand on my cheek. She always knows what to say to me when I'm feeling down. It's what I love most about her.

"I know. I just don't want to be upset because now I can be with you," I whisper to her. She smiles at me sweetly.

"Let's go and wallow together then. Get your stuff and we will go to your place," she says.

* * *

><p>We arrive at my apartment and I head to my room to change into my sweats and a t-shirt. I suddenly start to feel nauseous and run to the bathroom. All the emotions of the day must finally be catching up to me. I hear a knock on the door.<p>

"You don't want to come in here," I yell knowing Heather has heard me get sick.

"Are you okay?" she says from the other side.

"Yeah, just not feeling that great," I reply. Another wave of nausea comes over me and I throw up again. I hear the door open and feel her take my hair and pull it back out of my face. She gently rubs my back as the feeling subsides. I wait for a few minutes before trying to get up.

"I hate getting sick," I say as she helps me stand up.

"I don't like it when you're sick either," She says as she takes out my toothbrush and puts toothpaste on it and hands it to me. I brush the bad taste out of my mouth.

"Did you eat something funny today?" she asks as I turn off the water.

"I don't think so. Maybe I'm just over worked," I reply appreciating her worry for me. She looks at me with that concerned look she always gives me when she knows I'm not being fully honest with her.

"But don't worry, let's go make some dinner and get our cuddle on," I say. We opt out of a full course meal and decide that soup is probably a better plan. I eat a few bites and stop because I start to feel sick again. Heather notices and looks at me with worry in her eyes. I smile to let her know I'm okay.

"You want to watch the movie upstairs?" I ask as I put our bowls in the sink.

"Sure," she replies with a smile. We go up to my room and I put the movie in. I turn around and see Heather already snuggled up in the bed and she opens her arms for me to come join her.

"Let me love you!" she says playfully. I laugh as I get in the bed and cuddle up into her arms. She squeezes me into a hug and kisses my forehead. She feels my forehead with her hand.

"You're kind of warm. Are you still feeling bad?" she asks as she moves the hair out of my face.

"I'm okay right now," I reply. Just being here with her in this moment makes me feel better. I never want to move from this spot. Feeling the exhaustion from the days events catch up to me, I quickly drift off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. I guess Heather left last night, like usual. I thought maybe things would be different now. I hear the bathroom door open and to my surprise Heather comes back into the bedroom.

"Hi sleepyhead," she whispers as she gets into the bed next to me and cuddles under the blankets with me.

"Good morning," I say groggily. I usually despise mornings, but waking up to that beautiful face every day makes mornings seem much more bearable.

"I love waking up to you," Heather says as she kisses me. I let myself melt into her and intensify the kiss. I lead her over so she is on top of me. I feel her drift her hand up my inner thigh. I unconsciously let out a moan as she reaches the hem of my shorts and slips her fingers underneath. She stops for a moment, searching my eyes to make sure I'm comfortable with this. I nod and pull her in for another kiss. She pulls my shorts and underwear off. I take off my shirt and I lay there completely open and vulnerable. I thought I would feel self-conscious as her hands explored every inch of my body for the first time. But I don't. I feel totally and completely at ease. She pulls off her shirt and as I start to sit up she gently pushes me back against the bed and kisses down my neck. I let out another moan and feel my heart start to beat faster and harder. As she kisses my chest over that spot she looks up at me and smiles. She continues showering my body with slow, sensual kisses. I can feel the heat radiating from my core as she reaches my favorite spot on my lower stomach. A place only she knows about from our random drunken nights together. She positions herself between my legs and flicks her tongue against me. I move my hand to link my fingers with hers as she places one hand on my stomach. I've never felt this way with anyone before. Then again, I've never done this with Heather. I grab the sheets and arch my back as I get closer and closer to going over the edge.

"Don't stop babe," I say breathlessly. Suddenly my body breaks free of all the pressure that has been building and waves of pleasure rush through me. I grip her hand against my chest as I ride out the tremors. As my body comes back down from its high she kisses my stomach, traces up my chest and finally trails her way up my neck back to my lips. We've come full circle from where we started. I realize I never really knew what making love was about until this moment with her. Sure, I'd had sex before but it was never like this. And it wasn't about how fast she took me over the edge or how amazing it felt when I came. It was about the way it felt to be a part of something incredible with someone that I love. Whatever I may have thought before about love has completely gone out the window. Love is what this is, with Heather. Nothing else I've ever experienced could compare to right now. Now's our moment and I know I'm never going to forget how this feels.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit alone in my trailer before the next shoot of the day. My phone rings. It's the doctor's office. I had a few tests done three weeks ago because I had been having issues with my monthly cycle. I have had numerous issues in the past and I figure that this is just another occurrence of whacked out hormone levels or stress.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hi Naya, this is Dr. Hunt ."

"Hi, Dr. Hunt," I reply.

"I'm calling about the tests that we did a few weeks ago. It appears we missed something on the charts. It looks like you are pregnant. You need to stop taking the supplements we gave you last week immediately because they could be harmful to the baby," Dr. Hunt explains. I sit in shock. I can't believe what he's just told me. This can't be happening. Gabe and I really only slept together a few times and we were careful every single time. I feel the room start spinning and suddenly feel short of breath.

"Uh…Miss Rivera? Are you still on the line?" Dr. Hunt says bringing me back to earth.

"Y-y-yes, I'm here," I say as I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"We can schedule an appointment for you to come in later this week. Are you free on Friday?" Dr. Hunt says.

I quickly pull out my calendar and look at Friday. I cross off everything else for the day and decide that this is way more important. I see a tear stain appear on the page as I look down, not realizing I've started crying.

"Yes," I choke out.

"Okay, 11 AM is open. Call if there are any changes in your schedule. I know this is probably a shock for you and I apologize we didn't let you know sooner," Dr. Hunt says. "See you on Friday."

"Okay, see you then." I end the call and wipe the tears from my eyes trying to stay strong. I don't know if I'm crying because I'm sad or happy or scared half to death. Maybe it's a little bit of everything. I pick up my phone and text Heather that I need her to come to my trailer. She replies saying she'll be right over. I sit on the couch, trying to compose myself but it's hopeless. I can't stop crying, stupid hormones. Now I know why I've felt so crappy and emotional the past couple days at least. I hear the knock and quickly wipe away any remaining tearleft on my cheek. I open the door. I can tell that she immediately knows something is wrong.

"Baby what's wrong?" she says as she comes inside and embraces me. I start crying harder into her shoulder as we stand there holding each other. I figure this might be the last time she talks to me once she finds out about everything. She is going to be devastated. I let several minutes pass before I move, taking in every second with her. How she smells, how her arms feel when they are around my body, how her heart beats in the same rhythm as mine. I take a deep breath and pull back. She leads me over to the pull out bed in the back of the trailer and pulls me into her arms as she leans back against the wall. I bury my head in her chest and wrap my arms around her waist as I continue to cry.

"Shhh," she says softly as she kisses my head and strokes my arm lightly with her fingertips. I calm myself enough to muster up the courage to tell her.

"I have something to tell you," I begin shakily.

"You can tell me anything," she whispers as she continues to run her fingers through my hair to comfort me.

"I went to the doctor a few weeks ago because I've been skipping months on my period again. I just thought it was stress or a hormonal imbalance because that's what has triggered it in the past. I just got a call today and they told me I'm pregnant."

Her hand stops stroking my hair. I can barely keep the tears at bay as I look into her eyes to gauge her reaction. Things were finally starting to go the right way. Now, this would ruin everything I have with Heather, my job, and maybe even my family.

I can see the tears starting to form as our eyes meet. She puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer to her. She kisses me softly and leans her forehead against mine.

"Everything is going to be fine," she whispers.

"I'm so scared that it won't be," I reply as tears start falling down my cheeks.

"I know. But it's gonna be fine. I'm not going anywhere and I'll help you through this Nay," Heather says calmly as she wipes away the tears and pulls me into her shoulder. I kiss her again. I don't understand how she can be so calm. If the roles were reversed I'd probably kick the crap out of Taylor for knocking up my girl. We sit in silence like this for several minutes.

"Will you come with me to the doctor's on Friday?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Of course," she says as she wipes a tear from my cheek with her thumb. "But first I have to murder Gabe."

I chuckle. She always knows how to make me laugh even when I'm at my lowest point. It's something I love about her.

"You are going to tell him, right?" she asks.

"I have to. But I'm not going to go back to him if that's what you're thinking. I only want to be with you if you are willing to be with a cranky fat pregnant girl," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course I want you. I want us to be together no matter what happens. I know this isn't what you planned," Heather replies softly. I smile and kiss her again.

"I hate to leave you, but I have to get back to set. I'll come check on you in a little while okay? And this weekend we will leave town for a little while to figure things out," Heather says.

"Okay. Thank you babe," I reply as I kiss her goodbye.

As soon as she leaves I find myself drifting off to sleep. I wake up to the feeling of someone cuddling up to me and open my eyes to find Heather lying next to me.

"Hey sleepyhead," she says with a smile. She cuddles up next to me and she moves her hand to the hem of my shirt and hesitates for a moment before she pulls it up to reveal the lower part of my stomach. She gently rests her hand against the barely noticeable bump that was flat less than three weeks ago. She says nothing and everything with this simple gesture. I know deep down she may not be okay with this, but I know in that moment she isn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>I wait patiently in the waiting room of the doctor's office for my name to be called. Heather is there with me and I look down at our interlocked fingers and find my knuckles have turned white from how tight I'm squeezing her hand.<p>

"Sorry," I say as I loosen my grip and try to regulate my breathing back to a normal pace.

"It's perfectly okay. This is big. It's okay to be nervous," she says softly. I feel comforted just knowing she's near. I even hear a hint of excitement in her voice. "You don't have to death grip me though. I'm not going anywhere," she remarks with a smile.

My name is called and I can't seem to let go of her hand as we walk back to the exam room and the nurse takes my vitals.

"Your blood pressure is a little high hon," the nurse says as she puts a thermometer in my mouth and takes my temperature. I nod in reply and feel Heather place her hand on my back. She writes down my vitals and walks out the door. The nurse shuts the door behind her and we sit in silence waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Heather gets up from the chair next to the bed so she can hug me.

"Try to calm down baby," she says as she plants a kiss on my lips.

"I'm trying. It's easier with you here. If I was alone I'd be a mess," I admit. I flash her a smile helping to reassure her that I'm okay as I kiss her again. There is knock on the door and the doctor enters the room.

"Hello, Ms. Rivera. How are you feeling?" Dr. Hunt begins.

"Nervous," I reply. Heather continues to keep a tight grip on my hand.

"No reason to be nervous. I'm not going to be poking and prodding you too much today. We are just going to talk," Dr. Hunt replies. "So, it looks like you are about eight weeks along, which explains why you've been late the past two months. I'm honestly not sure how we missed your HGH levels being so high. The first readout didn't show the levels but it was probably just way too early for us to see it when you came in the first month. It was much clearer after the tests we did a couple weeks ago."

"Will the pills I was on hurt the baby?" I ask worriedly. I can see worry in Heather's eyes too.

"It's very unlikely. I mean, we caught it soon enough since you had only been taking them for about a week before. But we are going to keep a close eye on everything to make sure the baby is healthy. We can run a few tests to ease your mind," Dr. Hunt explains.

"I think you should," Heather says as she looks over at me. I'm stunned to her hear even wanting to have input on the situation.

"I think I should too," I say in reply, still taken aback at her response. She is really shocking me today, in a good way.

"Okay, well let's set up the ultrasound and we will do that first. Then we can set you up for an appointment next week to run the tests," Dr. Hunt says. She flips on the ultrasound machine.

"Okay, go ahead and lay back for me Naya." I comply and lay back. The doctor lifts my shirt and covers my stomach in jelly. She starts moving the ultrasound device across my stomach and I can see a mass of gray on the screen. I hear the sound of a heartbeat and smile. She focuses in on one area and I make out the shape of a tiny baby.

"You hear that? It's the heartbeat and if you look over here, here's the head and you can see the little feet and hands," Dr. Hunt says with a smile. It all seems too real as I admire the sight in front of me. I wipe away the tears that are around falling from my eyes. I'm at a loss for words as Heather reaches up and wipes a tear from my cheek and smiles at me as tears start forming in her own eyes.

"He or she is perfect," I say softly through the tears.

"Everything looks good from what I can tell. I'll print this out for you and I'll go set up an appointment for you for next week," Dr. Hunt says as she freezes the machine and prints the picture. She leaves the room for a moment to go set the appointment up.

Heather kisses me as soon as Dr. Hunt leaves. She pulls back and wipes away her own tears.

"Baby, you aren't supposed to cry too," I say with a laugh as wipe way the remaining tears on my cheek.

"I know. But the little hands and feet and the heartbeat, and then you crying, it just got to me," she replies.

"Naya, I have to break something to you though," she begins and I feel like she is going to take this opportunity to walk out the door. "I think your baby is gonna be in black and white! Did you see that pic?" Heather says playfully in her best Brittany voice as she wipes away my tears. I laugh and take her hands in mine. I breathe a sigh of relief that she didn't say what I thought she was going to.

"Oh no, how will people know it's my kid?" I say with a smirk.

"Ooh I know, if you hear a kid that ends every word with an extra s and says things like wantz, dzown, snix juice, and wanky, we will be certain that is your child," Heather says as she laughs.

"Or Santana and Brittany's love child," I say with a laugh.

"Ah, exactly how Ryan should incorporate it into the show!" she says playfully making me laugh.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," she replies as she kisses me again.

* * *

><p>I sit in my apartment and wait for the knock on the door to come. Heather holds my hand and comforts me as we wait for Gabe to arrive. I hear the knock and get up to answer the door.<p>

"Hi," he says softly. He embraces me in a hug.

"Hi," I reply. "Come in." He walks in and I shut the door behind him.

"Hi Heather," he says politely.

"Hi Gabe," she replies. "I'm gonna go to your room for a bit. Call me down if you need me." She kisses me on the cheek and heads to my bedroom.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I ask trying to stall the conversation.

"No, I'm fine," he says as he sits in the armchair across from the couch. "So, what did you want to talk to me about."

"This is really hard to say. Do you remember me telling you that I went to the doctor because I was having some lady issues?" I ask.

"Yes. But I thought they gave you some medication for it," he replies.

"Well, yeah, they sort of messed up. You see, the reason I was having issues was not because of a hormone imbalance. It's because…I'm pregnant," I explain. He sits in silence for a few seconds then gets up from the chair. It looks like he is about to leave but instead he walks over in front of me and gets down on the floor so he is at eye level with me. He takes both of his hands in mine.

"I know that we aren't together. But I still want to be a part of this baby's life. I want you to know that I still care about you and I'll do everything I can for you and the baby," he says softly. A tear falls down his cheek. It's moments like this that I wish I could love him as much as he does me, for the simple fact that I know he is heartbroken right now. I know how I feel about Heather, and if she didn't love me back I don't know if I could bare it. I smile at him and embrace him in a hug as my tears fall into his shoulder.

"Thank you for being so amazing," I whisper. We talk for a few more minutes before he has to leave for work. I walk back to the bedroom and open the door. Heather is leaning against the headboard and on her computer.

"How'd it go?" she asks as she closes the laptop and sets it aside.

"Really well. He is going to try and help out however he can. He didn't try to talk me into being with him or to get us to break up. He just said that he wanted to be there for me if I would let him," I reply.

"At least there is one decent man in the world, even if he knocked you up," Heather says with a laugh, "Are you okay?"

I nod as I walk over to her and plant a kiss on her lips. She pulls me into a deeper kiss.

"I love you. Everything is gonna be okay," she says as she pulls out of the kiss.

"I love you too," I reply with a smile.

She lifts the bottom of my shirt and I watch as she starts to talk to the bump in my stomach. "And I love you too munchkin." She kisses my stomach gently and smiles back up at me.

"Are you sure you are okay with all this Heather? I mean, I know this is a lot to deal with. You are being amazing about it, but you can tell me if this is too much for you," I say as I sit down next to her and take her hands in mine.

"It's not like you knew all of this was going to happen. I'm not gonna lie. I wish we were together for a little bit longer and we had planned all of this but I'm happy with this right now. I mean, I love you so much and anything that is a part of you already has my heart," Heather replies.

"Even if it's black and white?" I say with a smile.

"That baby could come out purple and I'd still be wrapped around its little fuschia fingers," she replies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for the story alertsfavorites! Any feedback is welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

I feel Heather take my hand in hers and give it a soft squeeze as the plane starts to take off. She knows how much I hate this part. I'm always fine once we are in the air, I just hate the feeling that I get when leaving the ground. I look over at her and smile at the gesture. I close my eyes and lay my head back against the seat and breathe deeply until the plane stabilizes. I'm sure that the pregnancy is making things worse as I start to feel clammy. The nerves probably aren't helping much either. Telling my mom about Heather is going to be hard enough. Now I have to tell her about a pregnancy too. I'm not sure which one I should tell them first. The seat belt sign turns off and Heather moves the armrest from between us and pulls me closer to her.

"You ok?" she asks softly.

"Nervous. Clammy. Scared to death," I reply.

"Everything is going to be okay. Let's take it one step at a time. Maybe we should just tell your mom you're pregnant first. We can talk to her about us after things have settled down," Heather suggests.

"I want her to know about us. I don't like hiding things from her and she deserves to know why I'm not going to be with Gabe," I say.

"Okay. Just don't feel pressured. If the timing isn't right then we can wait," Heather replies. I love her more everytime she does little things like this. I nod in reply.

A few hours later we are sitting in our rental car in front of my parent's house.

"Let's do this," I say as I take a deep breath and open the car door and walk over to her side of the car.

"I'm ready if you are," she says as she takes my hand and we walk up to the door. Before I can knock my mom has already opened the door to greet us.

"Mija!" she says happily as she hugs me tightly. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"I know, I wanted to surprise you," I say. _And boy is this visit going to be full of surprises._

"Heather, it's good to see you again," mom says as she hugs Heather. She treats Heather just like her own daughter. It's something I've always loved about bringing Heather home with me. "Come in girls."

We both walk in. It feels comforting being at home with all the chaos that has been going on in my life lately.

"We're gonna go put our bags in the guest bedroom," I say with a smile as I start to pick up the suitcase. Heather beats me to it and flashes me a smile. I can tell my mom caught it by the look she gives me as I walk up the stairs. We arrive in my old room, which is now a guest bedroom and Heather sits down the bags.

"She's figured it out," I say as I sit down on the bed and Heather rummages through her suitcase.

"Which part?" Heather asks as she pulls out her make up bag.

"I'm not sure," I say. She walks over to the mirror and starts freshening up her make-up.

"It's gonna be okay Nay," she says softly.

"I hope you're right."

I lay down on the bed and close my eyes for what seems like a few minutes. When I wake up, I realize a couple hours have passed and Heather isn't in the room. I get up and walk downstairs, hearing laughter coming from the kitchen. I see Heather and my mom sitting at the table talking and laughing.

"Good morning sunshine," my mom says. "Feel better now?"

"Much better," I say with a smile as I take the seat next to Heather. I have to stop myself from leaning over and kissing Heather in front of my mom. She squeezes my hand under the table knowingly.

"So, I want to talk to you about something mom," I begin.

"You know you can tell me anything sweetie," my mom replies. "But if this is about you and Heather I already know."

"Wait..what? You told her?" I look at Heather confused.

"No, she didn't tell me. I figured something was going on with you two last time I saw you. Then, your sister told me you broke up with Gabe and I figured that was why you showed up out of the blue," She explains.

"And you're okay with it?" I ask.

She places her hand on mine and smiles. "I love you both very much. All I want is for you to be happy. Heather, I've never seen her so happy as when she is with you."

"I do love her, very much," Heather says as she looks at me with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too," I reply as tears begin filling my own eyes. _Stupid hormones_. I stop for a moment and realize I have to tell my mom this part too.

"There's just sort of one problem, mom. After Gabe and I broke up I found out that I'm….pregnant," I say. She looks down at her hands and fiddles with the napkin in her hand and starts to pry for more information without looking at me.

"Have you told him?" she asks.

"Yes. He said he is going to be here for me and the baby if I will let him," I say.

"What about you Heather? How do you feel about all this?" she asks as she looks over at her. I suddenly have a sinking feeling in my stomach. Throughout all of this, I think this is the first time she has been asked how it makes her feel.

"I'm here for Naya. It isn't going to be easy but I know it's going to be okay," she replies as she turns to me and smiles. I lean in and kiss her and pull away quickly feeling self-conscious with my mother there. My mother smiles at her reply and looks back over at me placing her hand on mine.

"I just want you to be happy. I know that this baby is unexpected but I can tell that it's brought you two even closer together. I think you two are strong enough to get through this," she says as she gets up and hugs me.

"I'm sorry we sprung all this on you at once, mom. Thank you for being so understanding," I whisper as she embraces me. She kisses my forehead.

Later that evening, Heather and I are back upstairs getting ready for bed. I change into my pjs and get in the bed and snuggle under the covers. Heather comes back in from the bathroom in a towel and changes to a tank top and shorts. She gets in bed and cuddles up next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm glad your mom took things so well," she whispers.

"Me too. I'm just worried about your parents," I reply as I run my fingers through her hair.

"So am I," she admits.

"Your parents love you very much and I know they may not accept this right now, but I think over time they will," I say. Deep down I know she has a reason to worry. Her parents haven't been very supportive of our relationship in the past and already have enough trouble accepting the fact that Brittany plays a bisexual on Glee.

"I hope so," she replies. I know she isn't very convinced by my statement. I tilt her chin up so she is making eye contact with me and kiss her.

"It's gonna be okay."

I know that this may not mean much but it's all I can give her right now. It may not be okay right away, but eventually it will be.

I wake up and get out of bed. Heather isn't in bed so I decide to get up and get dressed. As I walk by the full-length mirror I stop for a moment and lift up my shirt to see that a small bump is starting to protrude. She walks in the room with a towel wrapped around her and notices me examining the bump.

"I think you are gonna have to tell Ryan soon. That cheerios uniform is going to be looking Quinn Fabray tight here in a few weeks," Heather comments. "But I still think you're sexy."

"You have to say that," I reply. I know she means it. I've known how she feels about me for awhile now.

* * *

><p><em>It was<em>_ the night after we had kissed on set for Glee. We decided to go out to a club with some of Heather's friends. She and I were dancing together and for some reason every time I tried to make any sort of physical contact with her she would push me off. I didn't get what was going on because it wasn't like she cared about how touchy-feely we were around her friends. I felt sad and upset and all I wanted was to be close to her. I tried to dance with her again and this time she grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side to talk to me._

"_Look Nay, don't do this here. I'm with Taylor and I don't want people thinking anything different," she said harshly. She had never been that way to me before and it hurt like hell. She was usually very sweet with me and we always talked our problems out. This was really out of character for her. _

_I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded and kept my distance from her the rest of the night. I caught her looking for me occasionally and she would quickly go back to dancing with her friends when she found me. I don't remember much else but a few hours after going out we were all back at her apartment. One of her friends had gotten sick so we came back to her place. As soon as we got back she went straight upstairs to her bedroom. Her roommate and friends passed out in the living room soon after we got back. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went upstairs to the bathroom. When I came out I saw that her door was slightly cracked. I knocked on it, pushed it open and she motioned for me to come inside from her bed. I quietly shut it behind me. We were both clearly still drunk but I remember what happened next so clearly. I walked over to the bed and she pulled my arm to tell me it was okay for us to be close again. _

"_Are you still upset?" I asked as cuddled up next to her. _

"_No," she whispered as she moved a few strands of my hair out of my face. "I'm just a little bit afraid." _

"_Afraid of what?" I ask. _

"_Afraid of how you make me feel," she replied. Even though it's dark I swear I see tears welling up in her eyes. _

"_Is that why you stopped dancing with me earlier and got upset that I was being touchy-feely with you?" _

"_Yes, it's because all I wanted to do was dance with you like we were earlier. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around you and kiss you again the way we did earlier today. I shouldn't be thinking like this. It makes me feel guilty for wanting you so bad when I'm with Taylor," she explained. I'd never seen her like this. She was so torn between how she felt and what she thought was right. I felt the same way for her but I decided not to push it. _

"_I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do. If dancing with you like that makes you uncomfortable then I'll stop. If us being close like this makes you uncomfortable then we can stop being this way," I reply. But she didn't move away. Instead, she pulled me closer to her and leaned in to kiss me. I closed the remaining distance between us and our lips met. They felt perfect against mine, like someone had molded them to fit my lips perfectly. Our kisses were soft and gentle, not wanting to push the other too far away. In that moment I realized the one thing I had been longing for from her was this. All this time spent with us being constantly close to each other I thought that it was just a part of who we were as friends. But I realized that what we had was more than two friends wanting attention from each other. The way this kiss felt told me that I loved her more than just a friend. It told me I loved her more than anyone else I'd ever been in love with before. _

"_I love you," she said as she pulled me in for another kiss. I stop kissing her for a moment and breathe against her neck. _

"_I love you too, so much," I reply. That was all I needed to hear in that moment. That would have to be enough to help us find our way to each other. _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for the story alert/fav story! Give me some feedback by leaving a review if you like the story! **

Another plane ride away and we arrive at her parent's house. We both know this trip isn't going to go as smoothly as the one to my mom's. It has been awkward from the moment we got into her mom's car. Heather was playing super girlfriend and wouldn't let me lift a finger while we were loading the bags and I know her mom noticed. It's like her mom always senses when something is going on with Heather. I wish my mom had that amount of intuition sometimes, but in cases like this I really wish she was a little more clueless. Heather sits in the front seat and keeps turning back to check on me to make sure I'm not about to blow chunks all over her mother's car. Today my morning sickness has felt more like all day sickness and I've already gotten sick about five times on the plane ride here. I smile at her and reassure her I'm alright, even though I know I could throw up at any second if I think about it too much. This is definitely not how I want to start this trip off.

We soon arrive at her parent's house and we head up to Heather's old room. I see Mrs. Morris take Heather's arm and pull her into another room as I walk into Heather's bedroom. I set down the only bag I could convince Heather to let me carry and head straight for the bathroom feeling another wave of nausea hit me. Luckily Heather's old room has its own bathroom. I walk out and hear Heather in the other room. It sounds like her and her mom arguing in the bedroom down the hall. We haven't even been here five minutes and all hell is breaking loose. I sit down on the bed and try to overhear what is going on. Suddenly, the door swings open and Heather storms into the room and shuts the door behind her. Her face is bright red and even though it looks like she hasn't been crying, I know she could break at any moment. She paces back and forth for a few minutes and takes a few deep breaths. When I feel like she has calmed down enough I decide we should probably talk about what happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. She walks over and sits down next to me on the bed.

"She knows," she says simply.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well," I reply.

"She wasn't really upset about us being together. She was more disappointed I could see it in her eyes. But then she kept asking me more questions about why I was being so overprotective of you and it clicked in her head. So now she thinks that I'm stupid for being with you and that there is no way I can be a parent right now or help anyone raise a baby," she says as she starts to cry. I let her wrap her arms around my waist and wrap my arms around her as she continues to cry. I know that I should probably say something, but the only thing I can think of to do hold her closer and let her cry. It's moments like these that I realize how simple gestures like this are worth more than a thousand words. You can say everything without saying anything at all. Sometimes, the only thing that heals the pain is having someone hold you until it stops hurting.

_We were hanging out at my place and we had a few of the Glee cast members over after filming the first episode of season 3. We decided it would be fun to play beer pong together so most of us were wasted already. Heather grew tired of playing and after I finished a round I went to find her. She was lying down on the couch with her phone in her hand. I walked over to her and scooted her over so I could cuddle up next to her. She flashed me a smile and continued texting on her phone. The others were occupied in the kitchen and it was just the two of us. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and turned her head towards me so I could kiss her. She blocked my mouth with her hand and turned her head away from me. _

"_Naya, we can't do this. I'm with Taylor," she said. I was taken aback. It was the first time she ever pushed me away when we were like this. Our make-out sessions had become a lot heavier lately and we had even shared a few moments in my trailer when no one was around, without alcohol involved. _

"_Sorry," I said harshly as I got up and stormed away to my bedroom. I had no idea what her thought process was but the alcohol in my system was making it difficult to understand what was going on with her. I sat on the edge of the bed and started crying. Several minutes later she walked in, closed the door, and knelt down in front of me. _

"_Nay, I'm sorry. I had to. Lea was watching when you started trying to kiss me," she whispered. I nodded and wiped the tears from my face. _

"_I feel so stupid," I say. And I did. I felt stupid for wanting to kiss her so badly that I didn't think about how it would affect her. I felt even more stupid for crying about it. _

"_Don't feel stupid. The alcohol was talking," she replied. _

"_No, don't you get it? I want you all the time Heather. What about when we made out in my trailer? We weren't drunk then. What about when we were at your place last week? And I'm not that drunk right now," I said angrily. I'm still trying to control the tears but they aren't cooperating and keep stinging my eyes. She got up from the ground and sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. She didn't say anything, but somehow it told me everything I needed to know. _

She pulls away from me and wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry things aren't going so well," she says.

"It's okay. That's why I'm here," I reply. I kiss her and she smiles when I pull away.

"You're an amazing girlfriend," she says. I can tell she is still upset but for now she is calmed down.

"I learned from the best," I say as I touch her nose and smile at her.

* * *

><p>Heather and I decided a few days before that we need to talk about the pregnancy with Ryan and see whether or not they were going to keep me on the show. Today is the day and I am nervous as hell about it as I drive to set. It's not like I can undo anything at this point. I stop at a stoplight and look down to check my phone. Suddenly, I hear a screech and I see a car coming fast in my rearview mirror. I watch as it slams into the back of my car throwing me forward. My head slams against my hand that is resting on the steering wheel. I stay still for a few seconds trying to grasp what has just happened. As I see the blood on my hand, my first instinct is to call Heather. My phone is still in my hand and I hit the speed dial. I try to open the door with my free hand and stop as pain shoots through it as I clutch the handle. I open the door with my other hand and try to step out of the car and nearly fall on my face. I steady myself against the back door as I listen for her to answer.<p>

"Hello," she says instantly calming me.

"Hemo, I'm out at the light outside the studio at 3rd street. I was just in an accident," I say as I look down and see that my shirt is covered in blood too.

"I'll be right out there!" she replies, "Are you okay babe?"

"Stay on the phone with me," I say.

"Are you alright?" she repeats worriedly. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"I think one is coming," I reply as I see four or five people on their phones and a woman frantically recounting the story and location. The adrenaline starts to die down and I walk over to sit on the curb because standing is entirely too painful. I look over to the wreckage and see that the driver of the other vehicle is unconscious in the front seat. No wonder no one came and asked if I was okay. He looks much worse than I do at this point. A woman is standing outside the car on the phone. She looks over and sees me sit down and walks over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asks worriedly.

"I don't know," I reply. "Is he okay?" I motion towards the wreckage where the man is lying unconscious against the steering wheel.

"He isn't moving," she says with tears in her eyes. Just then, I see Heather on the other side of the street and she rushes over to me.

"Did someone call an ambulance?" she says to the woman as she runs over to me.

"Yes, they're almost here," the woman replies.

"Where are you hurt?" she asks as she gets down next to me and sees the blood on my forehead and soaked through my shirt.

"I think just my forehead and hand. I slammed forward into the steering wheel. I think my hand is broken," I say through tears as she examines me for any more injuries. "I'm just happy that you're here now." She rubs the back of her hand lightly against my cheek and wipes away a tear. I put my hand over hers against my cheek and hold it there. It suddenly feels like the whole world has melted away and I focus on her. I'm pulled from my trance by a paramedic running up to us.

"Are you both okay here?" the paramedic asks as he examines my forehead.

"She was in the car. She needs to go to the hospital now. She's pregnant," Heather says. I can see the fear and worry in her eyes.

"Are you in pain?" he asks as he gets down and examines my forehead and hand.

"My head and hand," I reply. He motions for another paramedic to bring a gurney over.

"How far along are you?" he asks.

"Three months," I reply quietly so the crew members that are already outside don't hear.

"Are you having any stomach pain at all?"

"No," I reply, "Is the baby gonna be okay?"

"We are going to do everything we can okay? Don't move. I'm going to go get the gurney so we can take you to the hospital," he says as he runs over to the second ambulance that arrived.

As he loads me into the ambulance several other members of the cast and crew come outside. Mark, Kevin, Lea and Dianna all look worried as Heather explains the situation and boards the ambulance. While the paramedic takes my vitals, I watch her sitting in the seat across from me. She forces a soft smile at me but I know she's scared to death. I'm scared too.

"Hey Jim, speed it up. Her bp is dropping and looks like she is losing blood," I hear him say as he continues working on checking my vitals. I start to feel like my body is floating and that I might pass out at any second. The effects of the adrenaline must be wearing off. I look over and see Heather's face start to become blurry and it appears that she is moving back and forth across the seat.

"Why am I losing blood? I thought you bandaged everything," I ask worriedly as a lift the oxygen mask from my face. The monitor reflects the change in my heart rate.

"Right now, I just need you to try to stay calm and keep breathing in that mask for me. You tell me if you start to feel any more pain anywhere else." I nod in reply and he motions for Heather to come over and sit next to me. As her hand reaches my face and caresses my cheek I start to feel the pain creep through all of my wounds. First my head throbs, then my wrist, and then….my lower stomach. I start to realize what's happening and I feel the tears start to seep from behind my eyes and run down my face. I wince in pain.

"Are you starting to feel pain, Naya?" the paramedic asks. I simply nod because everything hurts. The thought of forming words makes my head hurt even worse. I open my eyes and stare into Heather's that are next to me. I maintain eye contact with her the rest of the ride to the hospital getting lost in the crystal blue that I love so much. All I can think of is how beautiful she is and how happy she makes me. The pain fades away. The noise of the sirens is silenced. Nothing else matters except her. I feel myself slowly lose consciousness and the world fades to black.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright, this one's short and I know it's taking a while to put each chapter up but school's been mad busy lately. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes and all my senses seem to return, the feeling of her hand resting on mine, the uninviting smell of the hospital room, the throbbing pain in my forehead. I look down and realize my other hand is wrapped securely in bandage. I see her on the edge of the bed asleep, but she doesn't look peaceful like she normally does. Her forehead is scrunched and her normally soft features seem to be hardened by the events of the day. I move her hair gently out of her face and she lifts up her head.<p>

"Hey honey," she whispers softly as she sits up. "How you feeling?"

"Hurting a little bit," I reply as I tug at her hand and pull her closer to me. She gets up into my hospital bed and carefully cuddles up next to me. I turn and face her as she moves the hair out of my face and rubs her thumb across my cheek.

"I'm so happy you're okay," she chokes out as tears fill her eyes.

"How's the baby?" I ask as my hand moves instinctively over my stomach. She places her hand over mine and smiles.

"The baby's fine. He must be tough just like momma," she replies as she kisses me. I feel a wave of relief rush over me and tears fill my eyes. She smiles and wipes the stray tears from my cheek with her thumb. She's always the emotional one not me. She doesn't see me cry like this very much so I know it must be weird to her. Stupid hormones. She never falters though. She has an innate need to always be the comforter. She should be the one having this baby not me.

You don't have to be the one carrying the baby for it to be a part of you. You just have to be able to give a piece of your heart. Heather's heart is big enough. I know that she has already fallen in love with this baby. It is in the way her hand strokes across my stomach when we cuddle in bed at night. It's in the way she will whisper sweetly and coo at the bump in the morning when she thinks I am asleep, all the while I'm listening to her every word. It is in the way she guards my every move and holds my hair back during the morning sickness that sometimes lasts all day. All of these things tell me that Heather is going to be a great mother and loves this baby as much as she loves me. She doesn't care that it isn't hers or that it was from some guy that I had been with because we were too afraid to admit our feelings. She just loves. She should be carrying this baby. I don't know the first thing about how to be a mother. I'm selfish. I'm not really that nice. I'm insecure. I have no idea how to be someone else's comfort. I guess that is the wonderful thing about having Heather to help me with this though. Because for everything I'm not, she is.

"You're going to be a great mom, you know," she says softly as she places her hand on my stomach. It's weird how she gets into my head like that. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

"I'm glad I'll have you around to show me how it's done," I reply with a smile. I placed my hand over hers and start talking to the bump. "You're going to have a wonderful mommy little one."

I look back at her and see the tears welling up in her eyes as she smiles back at me. She kisses me softly on the lips. As she does the door slowly opens and Lea, and Dianna stand there stunned at the sight before them.

"Well, sorry to interrupt," Dianna says with a smirk.

"Hi guys," I say nervously.

"What's going on ladies?" Lea asks with a similar smirk spreading across her face.

"Look, uh Hemo and I are together now. Keep it quiet though because we don't want very many people to know right now," I explain. Lea walks over and hugs Heather and I.

"It's about damn time!" Dianna squeals.

"I'm happy for you two," Lea says with a smile as she walks over and hugs us.

"Me too guys," Dianna replies as she hugs us both. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay right now. In pain a little bit, but I'm happy everything is okay with…." I look over at Heather and smile. "I mean, I'm just happy to be okay."

As we talk for a few minutes the doctor comes in.

"Hi Naya. Glad to see you awake. I'm Dr. Ceccoli," he says with a smile.

"So, just checking up on you and your vitals," he says as he walks over to the machine. I see the second heart monitor for the baby and wonder how long it will take the girls to catch on.

"Your heart rate looks good. Baby's heart rate and bp look much better than when you came in," he says with a smile. I can feel the other three girls glaring at me without even looking at them.

"That's great news," Heather says happily as she kisses me.

"I'll be back to check on you again in an hour or two. Try to rest some more and don't stay too long visitors, we want to try to keep mommy and baby calm and comfortable for the next few hours," he says as he walks out the door.

"Uh….baby?" Lea asks as soon as he leaves the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dianna asks.

"Uh, that's where I was headed today," I reply. Lea and Dianna look shocked and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Look, I didn't plan for this to happen. Gabe and I broke up and then Heather and I started dating and then I found out I was pregnant in the matter of a few weeks. I just need some support right now," I explain as I feel tears well up in my eyes. Dianna comes over and hugs me and kisses me on the forehead.

"You know you always have us. We aren't judging you, Nay. We are just shocked," Dianna explains sweetly.

"Yes, we love you two and we just want you to be happy. I'm glad you're okay," Lea says. "You two mean a lot to us and we are here to help you in any way you need it."

"Hopefully we won't have a next time for a while," I say as I look over at Heather. She looks a little disappointed at my remark.

"I mean, unless you want there to be, baby," I say with a smile as I kiss her.

Lea and Dianna look at the two of us then both comment at the same time, "Whipped!"

* * *

><p>Thankfully I was able to go home a few days after the accident. Heather and I decided to plan a trip to Hawaii for the week since we don't have to be on set. I'm showing a lot now so they haven't decided if they are going to write the pregnancy in the show or try to hide it. At nearly five months, it is becoming extremely noticeable that I haven't just gained a little weight. Loose fitting clothes aren't doing the trick anymore. They've now had to implement strategic camera angles and I'm in the background of nearly every song, which the fans are really not enjoying. Needless to say, after dealing with this pregnancy and the show, this vacation is much needed.<p>

"Do we forget anything?" Heather asks as she drives us towards the airport.

"I don't think so," I reply as I smile at her.

"You sure you have everything you need?" she asks. I know she means not just for me but for the baby. She's been very protective since the car accident and I know she worries constantly about me.

"Yes, mama and baby are fine. Try to stop worrying. I have everything I need right here," I say as I look over at her. She smiles back at me.

"I'll try to stop worrying. But I don't think it's going to work," she says as she pulls into a parking place and we get out of the car. Soon we are boarded on the plane and in the air. I'm still holding onto her hand and have my eyes closed as I lay my head against the seat. I feel something in my stomach, much different than I'd felt before. I had been feeling something like butterflies and little flutters lately, but this feels more like an actual kick. I smile and place a hand over where I felt the movement. It's an amazing feeling to know that I'm carrying this life inside of me. Even though the circumstances weren't what I had hoped for, this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love this tiny person more than I've ever loved anyone before. I smile as I feel another kick and I look over and see that Heather is asleep so I decide to wait and surprise her after we land.

We arrive on the island and take a cab to our hotel. Heather checks us in and we go up to our suite. It's an oceanview suite with a large deck overlooking the beach and easy access to the nearby pool. The room itself is just as glorious and I feel like we should be here on our honeymoon by the looks of the place. I head straight for the bed in desperate need of a nap, seeing as the Fifa world cup had been going on in my stomach the entire flight. I was ultra-sensitive now to every movement the baby was making since I had felt it earlier in the plane. I hear Heather come in from the deck where she had been on the phone.

"You tired baby?" she says sweetly as she comes over to the bed and scoots herself over so she is facing me.

"Yes, but I have a surprise for you. Well, somebody else does too," I say as I take her hand, lift up my shirt and place it on my stomach. She looks confused as she waits for something to happen. Her smile grows wider than I've ever seen it when she feels the baby kick against her hand. I see tears start fill her eyes and kiss her gently.

"What does it feel like?" she asks in awe of the movement beneath her hand.

"Sort of like popcorn popping inside of me and then sometimes it feels like a million butterflies flying around," I say with a smile.

She laughs and leans down to kiss my stomach. "You've been learning my dance moves," she coos softly.

"Please tell munchkin to take a break from the dance moves and let mama go to sleep. One second there was nothing, now it's like I swallowed a karate kid," I reply as I yawn. She gently strokes across my stomach and the movement calms as I relax under her touch and finally drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much for adding this to your alerts/favorite stories! Sorry this one is shorter than usual. I promise to give you a nice long one soon and update more frequently. Thanks to all those that are still reading! Review review review if you so desire ;) **

* * *

><p>I love the way she looks in the morning. The way her face seems to hold the tranquility of her dreams. Her breathing is calm and even. Heather isn't an uptight person for the most part, but she worries a lot about those she cares about. She worries about me and I know she worries about her family. I know that it's killing her that her relationship with her mom is severed. I feel even worse knowing that I'm the reason for it. Her mom means everything to her. She used to tell me stories about how after her dad died she felt like she had to fill the void in her mom's heart. She became more of a close companion and confidant than just simply her daughter. Every time her mom was around, Heather had a smile that could light up the world. That smile is fading. When she mentions her mom or something reminds her of her, she doesn't smile like she used to. The soft smile is filled with pain and sadness and seems closer to wincing than anything else. I hate seeing her like that knowing that my situation is part of what is causing her pain.<p>

Today we decide to take a relaxing day to ourselves and I convince her to drive to one of the parks I love to go to. Even if she hates going out in public with the possibility of paparazzi spotting us, she agrees. I think Heather would prefer to live her life inside the house all day so she could be her crazy, silly self without anyone really caring about whether she was wearing sweats or designer clothes that day. The whole idea of paparazzi freaks her out. I guess it's something that I've accepted comes with the fame. It's the price of being a celebrity. I'll admit, it's gone from 0 to 60 over the past three years. It seems crazy that I was able to get in my car and go to the grocery store without being spotted by someone just a couple years ago.

She takes my hand and helps me out of the car as we start our walk around the park. I love this place because it's lined with huge trees and small lakes. It feels so out of place in the big city, but it's a nice break from the hustle and bustle. My favorite thing about it is that it's secluded and quiet. It's located a bit further away from the city in a suburban area. There are always families here with kids playing and people walking their pets. When I'm here I'm not being overwhelmed with fans wanting me to sign autographs or people taking pictures. I'm able to just be a normal person and observe the world around me without distraction. We see a couple sitting on a blanket under a tree playing with their baby. I look over and see Heather watching them with a smile across her face. For a moment, that smile that lights up everything is back as she looks over at me and squeezes my hand then gives me a quick peck on the lips. It gives me hope that maybe that smile will return one day when she is holding our baby. We continue walking until we reach an open spot of grass.

"Are you okay babe?" I ask as we sit down on the ground next to a small lake.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replies as she tugs my arm and pulls me closer to her. I move over and lay my head on her shoulder as she links her arm through mine.

"You know, you don't have to do this," I say.

"Do what?" She replies.

"All of this. This baby, this drama, this complicated life that you are going to have now," I reply softly.

"Hey," she says as she lifts up my chin to look at her, "I don't want anything else. This is what I want. I want to be here with you. You come with a baby, our baby. It's a package deal for me. It's not complicated. I love you and I love this baby too. Seems simple enough to me."

I smile at her. I'm speechless. Sometimes I wonder if it's all her of if she has someone slipping her a script of lines to say to me that will make my heart melt. Even though I know she is all in this, I still feel like we need to discuss her mother. I don't want to live with the regret of breaking up that relationship just so we can be together.

"We need to fix things with your mom if we're going to do this. I feel so guilty about it," I reply as I feel tears stinging my eyes. Stupid hormones.

"She'll come around Nay. I guarantee you the second she sees that baby in my arms and he or she's calling her grandma, she's gonna have a hard time being upset ," Heather replies. She kisses me than hugs me closer to her.

"I hope so. I just don't want you to regret this," I say. She smiles and shakes her head.

"I don't. I won't. I will never, ever regret loving you," she replies. I know she means it but I also know what her mom means to her.

We decide to head back to my place. Heather has been staying at my apartment ever since the accident a few weeks ago. At first, she was there to make sure I was taken care of, now I think she's just gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed that she doesn't want to go home. We never really talked about her moving in, but it's just sort of happened. She rarely goes back to her place and nearly all of her clothes and shoes are at my house. I usually am the type of person that likes my alone time, but with Heather I never feel like she is taking away from it. She knows when I need my space and is so respectful of me just like I am with her.

* * *

><p>A few hours after we arrive home, I wake up from a nap and hear Heather on the phone in the kitchen.<p>

"I know, Mom. Look, I'm not saying you have to agree with me. I just want you to respect my decision. I thought you of all people would understand this. I love Naya. I've loved her since the first day that I met her. I can't change how I feel just because she's pregnant. If anything, she needs me more than ever right now."

I decide to stay on the couch and let her finish her conversation with her mom even though I can hear the tears in her voice.

"Yes, I know that it's not gonna be easy. But I'm the one signing up for this. I just need your support. I just need you to be there for me because right now I could really use my Mom," she pauses and I hear her take a deep breath, "I miss you."

A few minutes later she walks into the living room and sits down next to me and lays her head across my lap. I wipe away the remaining tears on her cheeks with my thumb as she calms down under my touch.

"Is she still upset?" I ask as I stroke my fingers through her hair.

"She's gonna be upset for a while. She's not angry anymore. But I know she still doesn't agree with it. I just don't like feeling like this. Like I've disappointed her," Heather replies.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know this is hard for you. I wish I knew the right thing to say," I reply.

"You're here. That's what's important. In her mind, my life would be easier if I stayed with Taylor. The worst part is I know that she realized a long time ago that I was in love with you but she still tried to hold on to this idea of Taylor and me living happily ever after. I think it just threw her off when I showed up with you and we were already bringing a baby into the mix," she explains.

"I really feel terrible about this. I don't like seeing you so upset," I say.

"I know. But just know that I don't regret being here for a second. I love this. I love you and I love being here for you through this," Heather says as she takes my hand in hers and kisses it.

"Even though I'm fat?" I ask with a laugh.

"You aren't fat. You're pregnant. But I love this version of you. You are even more beautiful to me because you are doing something wonderful. You are giving life to someone else," Heather replies. She sits up and scoots closer to me so she can kiss me.

"Stop being so perfect," I whisper as I lean my forehead into hers. Our lips hover inches apart and I let out a soft moan unconsciously. My body is already aching for more of her touch. She smiles into her kiss and slips her tongue across my bottom lip begging for entry. I succumb and as her tongue touches mine I feel my body start to react quickly. My breathing is heavier and all I want is for her to touch me everywhere. We continue kissing and I lay back on the couch. She positions herself over me, careful not to put her weight onto my stomach and then begins her assault on my neck. I moan more loudly than I intended as she slides her tongue up the side of my neck and behind my ear and she pulls back for a moment.

"I like this pregnancy thing. It makes me feel like I'm a lot better at this than I actually am," she chuckles.

"You're amazing at this pregnancy or not. Don't stop," I reply as I pull her back down to my neck. She laughs and begins unbuttoning my shorts and slides her hand over the top of my wet underwear.

"I love you," she whispers in my ear as she moves her hand back and forth. She's made a habit of doing this lately. She used to remind me of that on those drunken nights we spent together but it never held the same meaning as it does when she says it like this. We were making love then, but it was confusing and driven by our want for each other and there was so much that was holding us back from giving ourselves completely. It's different now. Not to say that I'm not attracted to her, because who wouldn't be? But making love to her like this is better. It's no longer guarded and we are able to give everything to each other.

I take her hand and move it to the hem of the fabric. I know she likes to be in control but I'm not in the mood for teasing right now. She slips her hand under the fabric and my entire body clenches as she touches me. It only takes a few seconds before I fall completely over the edge. My muscles tighten and waves of contractions spread throughout my entire body. As my body comes back down from its high she moves the hair out of my face and kisses me gently on the forehead.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," she replies. That's what makes it different. We are sober. We are aware. We are conscious of our surroundings. We both already know how the other feels, yet we still feel the need to remind each other that this was about love. Deep down I always knew it was about love even when we weren't completely coherent. I'd had drunk sex before and had never been told by anyone that they loved me while we were doing the deed. It never felt wrong or out of place when she said it though. I already knew. We fell for each other so fast, I don't think either of us had time to really consider whether the other was feeling rushed. We were in sync with each other's feelings from the start and that's only gotten stronger now that we are together. I never loved anyone as much as I love her. Sometimes, it scares the crap out of me. But just as quickly it makes me feel blessed to have such an unbelievable person in my life that makes me feel like this. They say that when you find the one that you just know. As I look up at her smiling face and her blue eyes shine back at me, I realize I've known from day one. She's it for me and I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk in through the doors of the coffee shop down the street from the Paramount lot to meet Dianna. I see her wave to me from a corner table and head over to her. She always looks so cute and has such a great fashion sense, especially in comparison to my sweats and v-neck t-shirt that I threw on right before I left the house.

"Nay! I'm so happy to see you! It's been weeks," Dianna says with a smile as she gets up and embraces me in a hug.

"Good to see you too," I reply.

She looks down at the bump in my stomach, "And munchkin is getting big. Look at you!"

"I know. I feel like I just woke up one morning and I had this huge baby bump. I'm all lumpy now," I reply as we both take a seat at the table.

"You're not lumpy, you're pregnant," she replies. "Speaking of which, I got you a decaf." Dianna hands me the cup in front of her.

"The joys of motherhood," I reply as I take a sip and set it back down on the table.

"So, update me. I mean, Heather has been telling us what's going on a lot when we see her at dance practice but I'm sure there are things she's left out. So spill," Dianna says.

"Hmm well, recovery went fine from the surgery. I can use my hand and wrist again with just a little bit of lack of range of motion. The baby is doing good, just sucking the life out of me lately and giving me major mood swings. Poor Heather," I reply.

"Isn't that what babies are supposed to do?" Dianna chuckles.

"I swear, if I hadn't seen ultrasounds I'd think I had a tapeworm or something with the amount of food I consume. I'm hungry all the time! Like all I've thought about are those pastries since I walked in the door," I say as I nod over to the counter filled with pastries.

"Which is different from when you aren't pregnant?" Dianna replies. I laugh at her remark.

"Not much really. I just can eat a lot more now that I'm eating for two," I say.

"Poor Heather. Having to run around and get you wheelbarrows of food," Dianna jokes.

"Please, she would do anything for me and not even be upset about it. She loves taking care of me. She's my knight in shining armor," I reply with a smile.

"Look at you, Miss. People might think you're going soft if you keep talking like that," Dianna smirks.

"Shhh…don't tell anyone. When it comes to her, I'm just a big pile of goo," I reply with a smile. I realize how ridiculous I sound but I really do melt with her. I love my friends and all the cast is like family to me and I would do anything for them. But it's different with Heather. It always has been different.

"Naya 'whipped' Rivera," Dianna says. A blonde figure catches my eye standing outside the window on the sidewalk. I realize its Heather talking to….no it can't be….Taylor.

"Hey," Dianna says, "Nay what's wrong?" She follows my gaze and sees the sight in front of me. The two have now taken a seat at one of the outdoor tables are a talking while ordering their coffees. It looks like they intend on staying here a while.

"Look, don't freak out maybe they just ran into each other or something," Dianna says trying to calm me. But for some reason, I don't feel like that's the case.

"Do you just have coffee randomly with your exes when you run into them?" I say with a bit of an attitude, clearly frustrated by the situation.

"Well, no. I try to get as far away as possible. But Heather isn't me and she and Taylor have known each other a really long time," Dianna explains.

"I know you are trying to be reasonable with me. But I'm really pissed about this right now, Di. She told me she had a meeting with a dance company. So first, she lied to me about this. Secondly, for the past four years, every time she and I get close she pulls out the 'I'm with Taylor' card. I get that things are different now that we have been together, but it just stirs up old feelings to see her around him. He was a total ass to her about our relationship when she did break it off so I have no idea when they became so friendly," I say as I feel my face getting flushed with anger. This hurts, especially because she is supposed to meet me in an hour to go to my ultrasound. I don't like being angry at her especially because we don't get angry with each other like this. But right now, I've never wanted to be further away from someone. My emotions are running wild and I feel like I'm about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Look Nay. You've got to take a deep breath and try to think rationally about this okay. Heather loves you very much. She wouldn't do something to mess that up," Dianna says.

"She loved Taylor too. But she was sleeping with me for most of that relationship," I say, realizing how horrible it sounds as it leaves my mouth.

"Look, just talk to her about it. Let her explain. Don't shut down and get angry. You've got to give her a chance to at least tell you what's going on," Dianna replies.

As she says this, I see Heather look in my direction and make eye contact with me. She looks flustered and quickly excuses herself from the table and walks straight inside towards Dianna and I.

"So, how's that meeting going?" I say quietly, trying my best not to cause a scene. I can feel the anger boiling in me and I know I'm going to say something I'll regret if I don't get out of here soon.

"It's not what you think Nay," she says as she comes over to me but keeps her distance when she sees how upset I am. "He called me and said he needed to talk. That he wanted to apologize so I agreed to meet him for coffee."

"Looks like you two are having a good time. I wouldn't want to keep you from that," I say coldly as I get up from the table. "By the way, don't worry about coming to the ultrasound. Dianna is coming with me."

Dianna mouths sorry to Heather and gets up to walk towards the door with me. I decide turning around is the worst option because I'm sure the look of hurt on her face would be something I couldn't bear seeing. We get into my Land Rover and I start the car and head to the doctor's office. I feel bad for not letting her explain, but I'm so angry and hurt that I doubt I could have spent another minute there without overreacting. There she was, out with her ex-boyfriend and she had lied to me about it. That's not something Heather and I did. For the first time in a very long time, I felt like I had no idea what was going on with her. I hear my phone buzz in my purse.

"Check it for me please?" I ask Dianna. "It might be the doctor's office." She pulls it out and reads the screen.

"It's Hemo. You have like five missed calls from her," she replies.

"I can't talk to her right now. Can you just text her that we will talk later? I need to cool off before I try to have a rational conversation with her," I say, still fuming over the situation.

"I'm sure there is a good reason, Nay," she replies as she types the message to her.

"There better be," I say.

We arrive at the doctor's office and I'm soon called in, bringing Di back with me to the examination room.

"Miss Rivera, how have you been?" the doctor says with a smile as I walk in the door.

"Good," I reply. I definitely don't feel like small talk right now. I want to forget what happened this morning and just enjoy seeing my baby again. Dianna helps me up onto the exam table and sits in the chair next to it as the doctor prepares for the ultrasound.

"Okay, so we are a little past the point where we usually ask if you want to know the sex or not but with your accident and everything I guess we overlooked it for that time period. Would you like to know?" the doctor asks. It hits me how bad I wish Heather was here right now. I want her to be here holding my hand finding out the sex of the baby with me. I am so angry with her still, but she still deserves to be a part of this. I look over at Dianna and she smiles knowingly.

"You want me to call her," she asks.

"Yes," I reply as I feel tears well up in my eyes. "Can we wait about 15 minutes? I want my girlfriend to be here when we find out."

"Of course, I have a few other tests I can run until she gets here," the doctor replies. He steps out for a moment and Dianna calls Heather.

"Hey it's Di," she says. "Yeah, she's okay. She wants you to come over here. Oh you are? Okay well I'll come out and get you then." She hangs up the phone and smiles.

"She's outside. I'll be right back," Dianna says. Of course she is. She wouldn't miss an ultrasound for the world. Even if I am steaming mad at her right now, I know she still loves me and this baby more than anything. A few minutes later Dianna comes back with Heather. She walks over to me cautiously.

"I'm really sorry baby. I should have told you I was meeting him. I just felt like you were going to react badly," Heather says quickly.

"Let's just talk about it when we get home," I reply. Somehow, I can't be as angry at her anymore now that she's here with me. The doctor comes back in the room.

"Alright let's see what we're having," he says as he looks at the ultrasound machine.

"Looks like you are going to be the proud parents of a little boy," he says with a smile. I look over at Heather who is smiling at me and tearing up. I feel my own tears start to hit my cheeks.

"We're having a boy!" I say with a smile.

"He's gonna be such a lucky boy. He gets two mommies," Dianna chimes in as she squeezes Heather in a side hug. Heather's face lights up when Dianna says this. So much so, that I forget for a moment that I'm even angry at her at all.

We make our way back to our apartment and I drop Dianna off at the studio before heading home. Heather is in the kitchen cooking dinner for us both, most likely in an effort to apologize for her actions today.

"Hey honey," she says as she leans over and kisses me and continues cooking the stir-fry concoction she has on the stove.

"Hey. So spill," I say, ripping off the band-aid as usual.

"There isn't much to say really other than I'm really sorry I lied to you. He called me and said he wanted to apologize for how he acted when we broke things off. So I agreed but I didn't want to upset you so I decided not to tell you. I honestly didn't think you would run into us like that," she explains.

"Heather, I don't get it, though. We don't do that stuff. We never lie to each other. I don't understand why you thought it would make me so upset that you couldn't tell me," I respond. She sighs and looks away from me for a moment before explaining.

"I know. I don't know why I decided to not tell you. I just feel like I already put a lot on you with all the issues with my mom. I didn't want you to be feeling guilty or upset about anything else so I figured it would be better if I handled this myself," she says. I nod in reply as she turns down the stove and covers the food to let it simmer. She takes my hand in hers and makes eye contact with me as she continues.

"I realize I shouldn't have lied to you and that it probably looked awful for you to see me with him when I told you I would be somewhere else. I know I hurt you and I know you probably are going to be upset about it for a while," she says sincerely. I can see tears welling up in her eyes. I suddenly feel awful for making her feel like she couldn't talk to me about what was going on in her life. She sometimes tries way too hard to protect me. I know she only does this because she cares so much about me, but it shouldn't come down to us lying to each other.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I should have let you explain. I just…I just got afraid and all these memories came back to me. All those times that you said 'but I'm with Taylor' as an excuse just replayed in my head. I sometimes forget about all the things we've been through and that you would never just pick up and go back to him," I explain.

"And I would never do that to you. I love you way too much to hurt you like that ever again," she says as she tugs my arm to pull me into a hug. I lean into her and settle my head on her shoulder.

"I think we made it through our first big fight," Heather whispers.

"We are doing pretty good seeing as that's the first big fight we've gotten into since we've known each other," I reply as I pull back so I can see her face. She looks like she is considering it then smiles.

"I guess you're right," she says, "You know there is one thing really great about today despite our fight."

"And what's that?" I ask.

"We got to see our baby _boy_," she emphasizes. I smile at her and place my hand on my stomach. As I do this, I hear the doorbell ring which completely breaks the moment. I give her a quick peck then walk to the door. I open it to find Gabe's seventeen year-old sister, Alex standing in front of me sobbing. She and I became very close over the past couple years while I was dating Gabe because she lives with him. Their parents died a few years back and Gabe was left practically raising his sister because they didn't have any other closer relatives.

"Alex? Is everything okay?" I ask sincerely as I lead her inside and over to the couch. I sit down beside her and let her try to calm herself down so she can answer.

"Gabe's dead," she says as she falls apart in my arms.


End file.
